


Visual

by Val_Creative



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Work, M/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The strangest part about rooming with Shiki Senri had to be his secretly self-conscious attitude about his own modeling career.





	Visual

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving this back from 07-24-08.

*

The strangest part about rooming with Shiki Senri had to be his secretly self-conscious attitude about his own modeling career. He preferred to keep his copies of the countless magazines and promos stacked neatly in a hefty pile underneath his mattress, never to see the light of sun or moon.

Shiki knew that his roommate was a fanatic and enjoyed reading mangas, and got a greater love out of talking about the subject matter with a broad, laughing smile. He knew that Ichijo had several with his face on the covers. And somehow it bothered him.

It didn't bother him when human fans (mostly women) thrust themselves at him like ravenous beasts; it didn't bother him when Rima asked _every time_ for a new addition of the magazine featuring them together in suggestive poses... so why would his close friend keeping the same magazine trouble him so much?

He contemplated this development as he left the girls corridor of the Night Class dormitory. His fellow female model had been requesting another extra picture from a newer edition, this time of a gothic-lolita Rima pressing her right side into his hip, smiling shyly for the audience with Shiki's left arm curved modestly around her waist.

The second the photo was taken, Shiki had marched straight for his publicist, relieved for the opportunity to withdraw from such an awkward position. Okay, so the vampire girl was a beauty, but he didn't want anyone to get the _wrong_ idea about them.

It was bad enough that rumors flitted around like furious wasps that they were dating (which they weren't—she had dark blues for a certain Kuran bodyguard).

His thin, pale hand clasped around the decorative ebony-colored doorknob and pushed, revealing a dimly-lit front room. It was late; his roommate was probably roaming the halls with Kaname, discussing the current situation. How the pureblood was going to convince the child Yuki so attached to that Zero character…he couldn't figure.

Loosening the first three buttons on his spotless white uniform, Shiki went for the bedroom, slowing his footsteps warily as he noticed the small amount of lamp light slipping from the crack of the door frame.

With the right angle, he could peer inside the small room without a strain. A moment in the dark of the hall lapsed before he realized that Ichijo was indeed present.

His roommate had just bent down to scoop up a forgotten article, a blank expression fixed over his face as Ichijo flipped through pages of various attractive models.

Shiki readily drunk in the sight of him dressed so informally that evening, it was rare that he ever changed out of the uniform. He had joked once (and perhaps only once in his lifetime) that the silk material must have been glued to Ichijo's very skin. Ichijo had responded after a second or two with a noisy giggle of surprise.

Pale blue eyes focused as his companion paused between leafing aimlessly, staring intently at a glossy full-length snapshot of Shiki shirtless. His wrists tucked behind his head in a provocative manner.

Feeling the beginnings of a hot blush gripping his neck and face, he hunched his shoulders slightly as Ichijo continued to stare so intently.

What did he find so _fascinating_ about it?

From his clear view, Shiki watched on astonished as Ichijo quietly moved his right hand and slide it beneath the hem of his drawstring pants.

Still glancing down at the photo, the muscles in the blonde vampire's neck clenched and unclenched in a similar rhythm to actions he performed on himself— the noticeable up-and-down shifting of his dominant hand on his concealed sex.

He flushed darker, shamefully as Shiki's skin tightened achingly with pleasure. _What_ was going on?

Shutting his bright green eyes, Ichijo tilted his head back, the light catching the droplets of sweat forming on his brow-line.

_"Shiki."_

Clapping a hand on his mouth, Shiki frantically clawed for the wall near him, something to keep him from trembling as his roommate's knees were almost to the point of collapsing. Ichijo gasped through the violence of his orgasm, turning a gorgeous pink underneath the collarfold of his undershirt.

Spellbound for those remaining minutes he managed to get his shaking under control and vanished into the connected bathroom. Shiki finally broke from his trance and stepped into the bedroom, smelling the essence that was _Ichijo's_.

He crouched down on the oatmeal-colored carpeting, his groin screaming for release. Shiki carefully rolled up the magazine in his shuddering hands.

The bathroom door swung open.

Still warm.

*

 


End file.
